1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothbrush constructions in general, and in particular to an electronic toothbrush construction that detects both excessive pressure and wear and times the intervals during which the brushing motion of the toothbrush takes place.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,331,707; 5,355,544; 5,438,726; and 5,704,087, both electronic time and pressure sensitive toothbrush constructions are well represented in the prior art.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical electronic toothbrush that combines both a timer, a pressure sensitive and a wear sensitive feature into the same toothbrush construction.
As most dental care providers are all too well aware, the three most important parameters in proper dental hygiene revolve around the user brushing their teeth for a minimum amount of time and pressure and also replacing the toothbrush at regular intervals so that the user is employing toothbrush bristles that are effective in performing their intended function.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved electronic toothbrush that not only incorporates a timer function in the handle, but also has electronic wear sensors built into the bristles, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.